


we don't eat noodles with that

by reaperangelique



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Triple Drabble, almost, hinty hints of disciplined butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperangelique/pseuds/reaperangelique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a snapshot out of a long and trying day, no doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we don't eat noodles with that

**Author's Note:**

> i apparently wrote this in 2012 and left it in a google doc. very short. i have not yet done austria/fem!prussia justice.

"What are you going to make me for dinner?"

He doesn't look up from his scribblings, notes both musical and lettered looking like a cypher in his handwriting. 'One of my world-famous specialties.'

"Oh?" Hands on her hips, she peers at his writing, then his face. "Which one? It better be a good one."

"Why don't you try to guess, my dear." He strikes something out and makes an alteration, and she poses as if in deep thought, finger tapping her mouth.

"Hmmm...well, there is that one everyone can name!" And she leaves it hanging, wicked smile threatening to bubble over. There's a lengthy pause before he sets his pen down and looks up, staring over his glasses.

"If you say Schnitzel with noodles I am going to be very upset with you."

"Aren't you always?" she cackles, her voice turning to sickly, rotting sweetness. "Aww, are you still sad that everyone thinks you're a giant nunnery?"

"Preußen."

"And that people still call themselves von Anything?"

"Preu- "

"Or that Edelweiß are common enough to just be plucked all over the place?"

"Those are endangered- "

"Poor baby." She breaks off to laugh again, dropping the act as he scowls from his place behind the desk; she leans nonchalantly against its side, eyeing him over her shoulder. "Oops, Österreich is angry."

He sighs, his breath ruffling the manuscript paper before him with the force of his irritation. "I am trying very hard not to be."

"Don't repress! Take your own advice, Herr Shrink," she says, turning around to lean on it with her elbows now. "Find a healthy outlet. Then again I dunno if my ass counts as healthy."

"Please don't make salacious remarks," he replies, neither offended nor aroused, but he fingers the baton lying to his right rather lovingly. "Or I will have to withhold dessert."


End file.
